


Good For Me

by beepbeepbitchard



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dirty Talk, Dom Mike, M/M, degradation kink, hanzier - Freeform, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbitchard/pseuds/beepbeepbitchard
Summary: Richie likes to be dominated. Mike likes to dominate him.





	Good For Me

Mike Hanlon had always considered himself to be a pretty humble guy. He tended to keep quiet, never needing to be the center of attention. He never bragged about himself, not really seeing a purpose in it. But now, looking at Richie Tozier naked and on his knees in front of him, pupils blown wide with lust, he felt like shouting from the rooftops.  _ I did this. I made him like this. _

 

He was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants. The outline of his cock was prominent against the thin fabric, and he palmed at it, letting out a soft groan. Richie whined in front of him. “Please, Mike,” he begged. “Need it, need your cock.”

 

“Oh yeah, baby?” Mike smirked at him devilishly. “And what makes you think you deserve it?” He continued to rub himself over the sweats, drawing Richie’s eyes back down to the sight before him.

 

“Please, I’ve been good. I haven’t touched myself since you fucked me last, just like you wanted.”

In reality, Mike was never the type of guy to deny his partners anything. He only wanted to make them feel good. However, he knew Richie liked these scenes of theirs, liked being able to give up control sometimes, and so he played along. He was harsher during these moments than he would’ve liked to be, but Richie’s constant reassurance in the shape of arousal was enough to convince him to play the part.

 

He loved seeing Richie like this, fully hard and wanting at just the thought of having his cock, sucking it or having it thrust deep inside of him. “That’s true, baby boy, you have been good these past few days. How about this: you suck me off, and if I decide you’ve done a good enough job, maybe I’ll fuck you. How does that sound?”

 

Richie moaned and nodded, pre-cum beading at the head of his dick. It bounced against his stomach as he eagerly helped Mike pull off his pants and boxers. Mike’s dick stood proud as it was released, and Richie stared. Every time they were intimate, Richie looked at Mike’s body like he was seeing it for the first time, and Mike adored it. There was so much love and affection in his eyes as he waited for Mike’s approval. He nodded slightly,  giving Richie all the permission he needed to take Mike into his mouth. Mike groaned lowly as Richie’s cheeks hollowed around his cock. He slid his tongue up and down with his movements, enveloping Mike in a wet heat. “Mmm, good boy, always make me feel so good, so good, Rich,” Mike praised, eliciting yet another moan from his lover. The sudden vibrations caused him to thrust up into Richie’s mouth, making him choke. “Oh, god, Richie, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Mike asked worriedly, dropping the act. Richie raised his head slowly.

 

“Do that again,” he said hoarsely. His lips were pink and swollen, and his cock steadily leaked as he looked at Mike with pure arousal. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“ _ Please. _ ”

 

As quickly as he had dropped his dominant demeanor, Mike regained it. He firmly grabbed Richie by his long, curly hair, causing a yelp that quickly devolved into a moan. “You want me to fuck your face, you little cockslut?” 

 

“Fuck yes, please, Mike—” Richie was cut off by Mike’s cock once again entering his mouth, the fast, heavy movements effectively cutting off his air supply. 

 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You love being choked by my cock, love to have it inside you one way or another, you fucking slut.” Mike stilled his hips but kept up the movement, pushing Richie down onto his dick. He looked down, and the sight before him almost made him come right then and there. Tears leaked out of Richie’s eyes as he sloppily continued to suck Mike’s cock. His eyes rolled back as he let himself be used by his lover. “Fuck, baby, feels so good, you’re gonna make me come so soon,” Mike grunted. A few more thrusts and he was doing just that, with only a broken “Rich—” as warning. Richie took it all, though, his tongue darting out to catch the drops that managed to spill out. 

 

Mike leaned back into the couch with one last long moan. “Baby, that was incredible, thank you,” he said softly. “Are you alright?” Although it felt amazing, Mike still worried about his partner.

 

“Mm, yeah,” Richie slurred, still in the slow ascension from sub-space. “...came just from that, di’nt touch myself or nothin’.” 

 

“Wow, really, babe?” Mike asked incredulously. He hadn’t thought Richie would enjoy it that much, and was still a little on edge.

 

“Mhm, really, babe.” Richie laughed softly. “Thanks, Mikey.” 

 

Mike helped Richie up to meet him on the couch. He pulled him close and kissed him gently, an unspoken reminder that Mike was always there to take care of him. 

 

“Now,” he said with a wink, “I believe I promised you a reward for doing such a good job. Are you ready for Round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit up my tumblr at beepbeepbitchard!!


End file.
